Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device with a touch device.
Related Art
As information technology is advancing, the market of a display device, a medium connecting users and information, is expanding. Accordingly, the use of a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, is increasing.
Some of the display device may be driven by transistors formed in a matrix form on a substrate to display an image. The transistors may include a gate, a semiconductor layer, a source, and a drain, respectively.
Meanwhile, display device are employed for various purposes from a home appliance sector such as television (TV) or video to an industrial field such as a computer or the like. In addition, recently, research on adding a touch function by including a touch device in a display device is actively ongoing.